Everything will make sense
by CarryOnMyWaywardFeels
Summary: Ok so this summary is changing because the story went above and beyond what I originally thought it was gonna be. It went from T to M in a few chapters. So many ships. So much mystery. Here come the tags. Lemon in chapter four. Blood in chapter four. Gore, Tentabulges, nsfw, sadstuck, schoolstuck, highschoolstuck, Nepkat, Karezi, Davezi, DaveJade, and so much more. I'm excited.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should update Body Swap but I got the idea for this and I felt like this had to get out there. So, yeah expect these two stories to be updated randomly because of school.**

Chapter 1

John groggily opened his eyes. His alarm clock was going off louder than ever it seemed. 7:30 the digital clock said. He sighed and turned it off. Another day another nightmare. 12th grade wasn't that fun. He got dressed and went downstairs to find his sister Jade making breakfast like every day. He set the table as they talked about their classes and the latest tests.

Their parents were already on the way to their jobs. They worked at some government facility. Everything was kept secret from the two agent's children. So most of their life they lived in a simple house with everything they wanted- except their parents. They rarely saw them.

_John Egbert. A high school senior at Sburbia High. He is a gifted prankster and hates cakes. His sister is Jade Harley. She is also a high school senior at Sburbia High. She prefers to use her mother's maiden name. She's mostly like her twin brother except that she loves cakes._

"Bus is here!" Jade told her brother, who was still eating.

"Shit. Shit shit shiiit!" He grabbed the plate and rushed out the door and fell to the floor due to a trip wire. Covered in a half-eaten omelet, John flicked the trip wire. "Good one." He said.

"Thanks. Next time wake up a little earlier brother dear. Now, pick up this mess." She walked away smirking at her prank. She always had to wait for the right moment to use it. It worked half the time though. Her brother was smart. But she was smarter. They had long since passed the point of simple pies and buckets in the door ways. Their pranks were elaborate and required planning. However, they sometimes returned to the classics.

"So, you gonna remake my breakfast?"

"Already have brother dear." She said as she took out another plate of omelets. "So, regarding school…"

"Well they'll be expecting us to hack into the sound system again. It's the first Friday after all. This time, how about slipping laxatives into his coffee. He'll be so gassy, his reputation will be ruined. Then, we replace the toilet paper with duct tape. He'll have spent so much time trying to get to the bathroom he won't notice till it's too late. Finally, we create a dead zone around the bathrooms so he can't ask someone for toilet paper. I've set the dead zone already so all we need to do is slip the pills and switch the toilet paper. One of my best actually."

I should probably explain. Every first Friday of the month, the twin tricksters set up a prank. They've normally been switching the morning announcements with Weird Al songs but this time, they'll hit it where it hurts.

* * *

><p>Karkat hated going to school. He was always alone save for a few friends. The twin tricksters- what everyone seemed to call them- would always prank him and everyone else. He sighed when they entered the school bus. John had always tried to be his friend but the kid was so annoying that it was unbearable. He was really nice though. Too nice.<p>

_Karkat Vantas is also a high sch- you know what. Fuck that part. You know he's what he is. He prefers RomComs and is somewhat of an emo with anger management problems. It is rumored he once killed someone but he denies it._

"Hi Karkat! What's up."

"John, I will say this one more time. The day I am friends with you is the day monsters invade. So get away from me before I send you to a cemetery."

"You don't have to be like that." As John was passing by his best friend Dave Strider he whispered something that made him spit out his apple juice. The twins laughed as John took the window seat while Jade sat next to Rose. They were whispering and giggling and pointing at the boys who were arguing about something, completely oblivious to the girls' actions. Suddenly, a rubber band hit Karkat in the ear. He turned around to see Gamzee standing next to him.

_Gamzee Makara. A normal everyday stoner who somehow managed to get into school. He spends most of his time in in-school suspension though. It's a miracle he's still in school._

"So, can I sit next to you motherfucker?"

"Sure. But was the rubber band necessary?"

"Well you were so busy checking out Terezi that you didn't hear me try and talk to you several times."

_Terezi Pyrope. The blind girl at school- or so she claimed. She says she can smell and taste colors but Karkat says bullshit. She's still cute though. If she stopped licking stuff maybe she could get a boyfriend._

Karkat's face blushed. Gamzee had somehow learned about his crush on Terezi so now he teased him endlessly about it. "For your information fuckface, I was looking at John. He normally has something planed this time of month and I wanted to see if I could find out what."

"Yeah it'll be a miracle if something doesn't happen."

"Hi Karkitty!" A blue cat beanie was placed on Karkat's head covering his eyes. Then someone used his head as an arm rest. "And hello Gamzee!"

"Nepeta get off me."

_Nepeta Leijon. She has this thing about cats. She uses cat puns frequently. She also ships people together for some reason. Some people say that she has a crush on Karkat but he doesn't believe them. There's no way a girl like her could have a crush on someone like him._

"Sure!" She grabbed the beanie from his head and sat back down on her seat. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>So, first of all. New writing style. Looks good doesn't it? Second of all, Body swap will be updated somewhere between today and tomorrow. Also, my first chapter to exceed 1000 words. Yay! That is all<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my god. I'm so sorry about the wait. A lot of things happened at once and I just couldn't get around to writing. I've got writers block on Body Swap even after having a plot line mapped out in my head. I'll have to remember to write these things down. Anyways, one of the reasons I didn't update sooner was because I was debating whether I should include the alphas and the Beforus trolls. I decided against it and they'll come in later. Anyways I'm sure you're thinking 'get on with it' so here we go._

**It was all the janitor's fault.** Somehow, it was the janitors fault. While the principle was still screaming at them both Jade was too busy thinking about what she saw.

She was in charge of the laxatives. Everything had gone smoothly. She snuck into the principal's office, and was waiting for the perfect time to complete the task. The principal was doing some paperwork and had set his coffee aside. It was the perfect time to do it. Then she looked out the window of the door and saw the janitor. But it wasn't the janitor- it was some green guy wearing a weird hat. So instead of putting the laxatives in the coffee you spill the coffee, getting you and your brother in trouble.

A brother's trust: Lost.

A sister's love: Ignored

An author's hiatus: Accidental


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok that last chapter was hella short so here's an extra long one_**

Two weeks later people were still talking about it. John and Jade ended up having a falling out after the last incident. There were so many versions that there was one where it turned out that John's best friend Dave was dating Jade for a month already. People sure love to gossip.

Your name is Nepeta Leijon. You come from a wealthy family, at least, now you do. Your mother married a man with a huge enterprise of gym equipment. Your new brother, Equius Zahaak is very protective of you. Even though you can take care of yourself. You have a love of cats and hunting, even going so far as to one day disappearing from a safari to hunt with lions. What can you say? You felt like you've done it before and you were very good at it.

You move through the lunch room ignoring your usual friends. You had somewhere special to be. Moving past your brother's table you went to sit next to your crush, Karkat Vantas. You were put together in a group project with him and Terezi Pyrope, a girl who you've sometimes larped with. You've suspected Karkat to have a crush on her for a while but this was your chance to prove what a great girl you were. You were so caught up in talking to him that you didn't notice your brother sneak up on him and tap his shoulder.

"EXCUSE ME YOU CROTCHSTAINED BARFPUPPET BUT I'M HAVING A CONVERSA- oh hi Equius."

"Sir Vantas, if you would be so kind as to refrain from using that language near my half-sister I would appreciate it. Now come with me Nepeta I don't want you to be tainted by these low bloods anymore."

"Low bloods! I'd like to remind mew that I happen to come furom a family of low bloods! My mother simply married your father because he happened to see her working at Hooters! Now if mew don't mind I have to discuss a group project with Karkles" "nepeta don't call me that." "and you can't stop me!"

"Nepeta I was not asking you I was telling you. Now come with me and I'm having father change you over to my group." Equius grabbed Nepeta's arm and dragged her to his table. Suddenly Nepeta bit Equius's arm and he let her go. The bite mark was bleeding slightly, which bothered Equius because he was very tough and there was no way she could bite through his skin with her teeth. It was almost like they were fanged. He frowned at Nepeta and was about to walk away when Karkat hit him besides the head with a lunch tray. Big mistake. He turned around to face Karkat and swiftly punched him across the face sending him flying into a table. Wow. Equius was strong but not that strong. Everything started to shimmer and for a second, they looked completely different. But it was gone as fast as it came, and then so did the principal.

"I hope this isn't what I think it is. I would expect this behavior from Vantas but Et Tu Mister Zahaak. I thought you were better than that. No matter. All of you will serve detention cleaning up the mess you made. And also Miss Leijon, please refrain from biting people."

Nepeta was still in a daze, and she could tell that so were Karkles and Equius. Suddenly, the change in appearance was erased from her mind. Wait, what change of appearance. She was probably narrating in her mind again. One of the consequences of larping frequently. She went to help Karkles up and took him to the nurse. He was bleeding pretty badly. Why'd he try to protect her? Did that mean he had feelings for her as well? Maybe there was hope for her yet.

That was fun to write. What do all these things mean? Why are they happening? Sttttay tttttunned toajnja fiajsfyijnd oswn-bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-bz-bzzzzbzzz-click

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>The plan is working perfectly. This environment will have them pitting against each other in a year. They will be unable to fight me. There are still a few glitches that need ironing out. But eventually I will crush them like the insects they are. Are you enjoying this sister? I'm having someone transmit this to you. I hope you've been having fun. Until next time.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry about that last chapter. Something happened at the end. I wonder who that was. And why does he think this is reaching his sister? Anyways, things are getting exciting now. This has to be my best idea ever. Now let's hope that the weird thingy doesn't happen again. I also wanna say that this story started in September. It's been a month since the previous chapter so now it's October. Also, this chapter will have a lot of blood so if you don't wanna read then skip this chapter. I'll do a recap about it next chapter. This story will also move to the M rating because it's turning out to being a lot darker than I thought and I'm adding a lemon at the end. This is high school after all. Just adding the effect of realism. So if you don't wanna read you can skip to the next chapter. Again I'll have a recap there._**

Gamzee was pissed as hell.

* * *

><p>Rose was pissed as hell.<p>

* * *

><p>He just wanted to punch Terezi in the face.<p>

* * *

><p>She just wanted to punch Dave in the face.<p>

* * *

><p>His best bro was betrayed. Devastated.<p>

* * *

><p>Her best friend was betrayed. Devastated.<p>

* * *

><p>He was gonna get revenge for Karbro.<p>

* * *

><p>She was gonna get revenge for Jade.<p>

* * *

><p>What they did, was unacceptable.<p>

* * *

><p>After the fight, Karkat had started dating Terezi. He didn't know why, he just felt comfortable with her and he always knew she had a crush on him since a week ago when she specifically asked to be in his group. Then again, so did Nepeta, but that was probably because her and Terezi were best friends. Still, she was fairly nice and one of the few people who could stand him.<p>

Everything went to hell though once he found her playing a certain game with a certain cool kid at her house. Basically, he was preparing a present for her when he heard her scream. The screaming turned into moaning and he got suspicious. They lived next door and he had been over so many times in their childhood that he could walk in whenever he liked. Her parents weren't home. Even more suspicious. He went to her room to find her riding Dave Strider. His heart was broken in two and became devastated. Not only was she cheating on him, Strider was cheating on his own girlfriend- Harley. News got around and the new couple was shunned by the whole school. Now Karkat was drowning his feelings in ice cream when there was a knock at the door. Unfortunately we won't be able to know who is knocking on the door because we're too busy going back to the revenge part of this chapter.

* * *

><p>Gamzee was following Terezi as she walked through the old streets. He had his clubs in hand and was ready to fight. There was no going back now. He tripped her and disguised his voice.<p>

"Are you ok young lady? Here let me help you."

"TH4NKS DUD3. TH4T N0RM4LY D03SN'T H4PP3N."

He led her to an alley where no one almost went, using her disorientation to his advantage. It was time.

"HoNk HoNk MoThErFuCkEr."

* * *

><p>Her plan was carefully planned and extremely elaborate. She called Dave over to discuss a project, or so he though. They would meet at the café, where she would lure him into her trap. She excused herself to go to the bathroom where she would plant her fingerprints for her alibi. Assault still resulted in a jail sentence after all. She got to work and pulled the icicle from her sweater. Her fridge was full of them. It was melted enough for it to disappear after a while but still sharp. She had the perfect alibi. I won't go into details because it mostly involves feces. She had just finished when Dave called from the other side of the door. That is to say, your side because you were already outside waiting for him. You stabbed his stomach while wearing a mask you bought at the fair last summer which you decided you didn't really need. You were planning on burning it anyways. After making sure he had blacked out you went back inside and flushed the toilet and washed your hands. Then, after walking out the door, screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>Gamzee was convicted of both attacks, mostly because he didn't cover up his tracks with the Terezi attack and Dave had been attacked from behind so he couldn't really tell who his attacker was. Rose was sad however. So much work just for Gamzee to be accused of both of them. His trial will be for the Dave attack though because he's claiming that he didn't do that one. Which he didn't. But the police will be having a hard time finding actual evidence of Rose being the attacker. She planned it very thoroughly. Well now that you know that story it's time to find out who was knocking on the door.<p>

Karkat didn't even bother going downstairs. It was probably someone there to pick up his dad for some business trip he was supposed to have today. So he was surprised to see Nepeta opening his door. She was wearing her usual olive coat but there was something different about her. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Karkitty, have mew heard the news?"

"No. I've been in my room eating ice cream while watching The Fresh Prince of Bel Air. What happened?"

"Terezi was attacked."

"And? Am I supposed to act surprised? She was a total bitch and I'm actually glad that happened."

The front door slammed shut meaning that Karkat's dad left already.

"Well, no. To be honest shhhhe ddddessserveddd iiiittt. Hhhheerrr aand Daegyve. Thbwsygvey wwhuhuer lllitbgvyle sh8i0euhts-bbbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-bzzzzzzzzzbzzzzzzzzz-click

**_Sir Andrew I would like to thank you again for relaying this story to my sister. Two attacks already? She must be crying her visual spheres out. I apologize for interrupting as well. I would like to ask you to make this part scandalous as she would feel absolutely devastated. No, not just that, she would feel tainted. So make the night of the crab and the lion extra steamy. Go beyond the hand holding and make the hands go somewhere else. Goodbye now-click_**

_*nsfw warning*_

was getting more intense. He still couldn't believe it. On a whim he kissed Nepeta and pretty soon they were on the bed. Thank god Karkat's dad left or else he'd probably barge in and they'd both be in mega trouble. He started with her coat and began kissing each freckle on her arms. She moaned softly and began kissing his neck.

They were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn't notice each other's change in appearance. They both had horns and their teeth became fanged and their skin turned gray. They also began feeling something moving around in their pants. Nepeta went up to suck on Karkat's horns making him moan loudly. Her hand moved to the other one and started twisting it making Karkat moan louder.

He pushed to be on top of her and gave her the same treatment. Both their pants were practically being ripped apart and they both couldn't take it anymore as they removed the rest of their clothes. Karkat's bulge wrapped around Nepeta's and as they twisted and moved around each other. Their mouths hugged each other with ferocity and grace. They couldn't keep it in anymore and they both released at the same time, collapsing in each other's arms. The world returned to normal as they slept. Not a care in the world.

Thank gog- wait god- that Karkat's dad was gone for a week. They would've been in trouble if he hadn't.

_That guy again. When will he stop that? He must have me confused for Huss, our names are similar after all. I had an interesting dialogue all ready and he goes and ruins it. Oh well, for those of you still reading send me your theories of why they're turning into trolls. I wanna see how many of you can guess correctly._


	5. Chapter 5

**_I've written two chapters in one day and this is my third. I'm going at amazing speeds. There's also a certain way the illusion is being broken. Hopefully this chapter will shed some light on that. So, previous chapter's recap:_**

_Dave was going out with Jade and Terezi was going out with Karkat but then Karkat caught Terezi fucking Dave and he told the whole school and Gamzee beat up Terezi and Rose beat up Dave and Gamzee was accused of both but he claimed he didn't do Dave's so now there's investigation underway and Nepeta went to Karkat's house to tell him about Terezi and they ended up fucking but the illusion gave way during the session but they didn't care and had troll sex and fell asleep in each other's arms. Also mystery guy seems to have mistaken me for Hussie. And that's about it._

Kanaya was feeling weird so she called her girlfriend Rose over to her house to see what she though.

"So I've been having these weird migraines and whenever they happen people around me, including myself, completely change. Most people are just weird monsters who look at me funny and they have this look like they're gonna kill me. Then there are the special cases. There's you, Dave, Jade and John. You guys look normal enough except your wearing these silly cloaks and Jade has dog ears for some reason. Then this is where it gets weird. For some reason, me, Karkat, Nepeta, Gamzee, Tavros, Vriska, Eridan, Aradia, Sollux, Terezi, Equius, Feferi, we're these weird alien thingys with gray skin and horns. Vriska, Aradia, and Gamzee are wearing cloaks similar to yours, but Vriska and Aradia have fairy wings. And that's about it. I can't explain it. It's super weird."

"Did any of the cloaks look similar?"

"Well Vriska's looks like yours and Aradia's looks like Dave's. Other than that there are no similarities."

"Ok. I'm gonna want you to draw what everyone looks like. I need to go but send me pictures ok?"

"Where are you going?"

"To investigate."

"Well it's just the teachers. They're pretty weird. They turn into these green guys. I can't explain it but it's like there's something off about them. Like, the gym teacher, Ichi, it feels like at times he's going faster than he should be. And Fin, it's like he always knows where I'm gonna be. It's like, they're messing with time or something."

"Ok. Does this seem familiar to you? Like at all?" Rose showed Dave the picture Kanaya made of his cloak.

"Actually, yeah. I feel like I've seen that before. Don't know where though. It's like a past memory. Déjà vu and all that shit."

"Alright."

She was no closer to cracking the case. She talked to everyone Kanaya mentioned, even going so far as to talk to Dave. Why was this happening! Her hand went to reach for something nonexistent. She suddenly grumbled at the lack of alcohol in her house. She needed a drink. She went outside and crossed the road pausing slightly to look up at the sun. It was what, a minute to noon? Before she went back to the road, she heard a whispering. It was fast and familiar. She understood everything. She had to tell Kana**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

_CLIFFHANGER blame readwritebeawesome for giving me the idea I needed to finish this chapter. Have you figured it out? I'll give you a hint. The illusion is broken whenever something of their aspect happens to them and those involved in causing the aspect showing. _


	6. Chapter 6

Guys I've got a huge case of writers block so what we're gonna do is I need you to vote which characters you want to see here


End file.
